Just a Kiss
by CrouchingAppleHiddenMuffin
Summary: We had all suffered since the night Annabeth had died. I had insomnia. So one night I decided to go for a walk to clear my thoughts.. AU. Perlia.


Sometimes I look back and wonder what happened. We were, and are, polar opposites of each other. How on earth did we end up like this? How do two people so different, end up so close. It all came down to that one night at camp.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile <em>

It was about one in the morning. I couldn't sleep per usual. Insomnia and I had become good friends recently. I decided to go for a walk by the lake and by pure chance, she was sitting on the end of the dock.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take this slow <em>

This wasn't exactly normal, although I did not know what normal was. I usually did not leave my cabin. I walked down the dock and she heard me coming. "What do you want seaweed brain..?" She didn't even turn around. "I don't know pine cone face. I was going for a walk but I saw you so.."

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight _

"So what? You thought you would come and bother me?" She seemed so hostile, so mad. "Can I sit down?" she looked down and didn't say anything. So I sat. Her toes just barely touched the static waters of the lake, causing little ripples. "You have insomnia too?" She spoke in a low tone, almost a whisper.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right _

"Yeah.. ever since.." She cut me off "Annabeth died." Now it was my turn to hang my head. She had died in a car accident. Hit us all pretty hard, but it hit me and her worst of all. "Yeah.." We didn't say much for a while then she turned to look at me. "Percy.. There is something I promised her I would tell you.. Before.." I saw tears fill her eyes. Annabeth had been buried barely three days ago.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight _

Tears fell freely from her eyes, I just froze. Thalia Grace, never cried. Ever. Even at the funeral, she was the only dry eye in the house. Once I regained control of my mind however, I slowly scooted closer and carefully wrapped my arms around her. I tensed fully expecting to get shocked, but it never happened. I felt her slender arms snake around my waist and her head on my shoulder. I just held her as she sobbed.

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight _

She calmed down after a few minutes and leaned back, her arms still around me and mine around her. "I promised her that I would tell you." she bit her lower lip, seemingly afraid of the words she had to say. "Tell me what?" I was worried for her, in the last few minutes she had done things I'd never seen her do. Cry, and look afraid of anything. Suddenly her expression changed, she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight _

At first, I was shocked. I sat there wide eyed as she kissed me. Her eyes opened and she saw my shocked expression and broke away with haste. Her pale skin was six shades of red, visible even in the low light of the night. She stuttered "I..I..I.. l-l-l-l.. Oh forget it. I love you seaweed brain!" She looked like she was about to cry again. There was no realization of something I had known all along. I leaned in and kissed her as tears were about to roll down her cheeks once again. I loved her back, and no one is going to take her from me.

* * *

><p>Behold. It's new. R&amp;R. Does anyone want more?<p> 


End file.
